Saving Her
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Ministry and later. A slave is the key to the Ministry's power, but why is she trying to save him after all he's done to her. UndertakerOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Luna. This is a Ministry/Later fanfiction with a very sadistic Deadman. You have been warned.

Chapter 1

Luna sat at her master's feet on her leash like every other day. She feared his wrath being directed at her. She was a beautiful woman: snowy skin, dark red hair, and black eyes, curvy to the Undertaker's tastes. She was his prey and he had enslaved her to his service, which she had learned to love. She loved her master, but was forbidden to be away from him, except when he went out to the ring. No one knew she existed, only the Ministry of Darkness and that was the way it would say until her master said otherwise.

When the Brood entered, her master noticed her eyes were on fire for the longhaired blond named Christian. She didn't know his name, but it didn't matter. The Undertaker would torture him and break his pet.

"Luna, come sit on my lap." His booming voice filled the room as the Brood looked at her. Her leash was long enough so she could sit on him comfortably. She sat in his lap and he began to stroke her hair. "Do you like that?" She nodded and didn't say anything until she was told to. "Tell me what you think of these new editions to the Ministry, pet."

"If my master is happy, then so am I." Luna answered, not daring to look her master in the face. She never looked at him, unless she was ordered to.

"Tell me, look at them and say what you want. I will not punish you." The Undertaker continued to stroke her hair. He loved her hair. It was the most beautiful hair he had ever seen, the color of blood.

"I think they will make an excellent addition, my lord." She was still looking at the ground, not daring to look at them, fearing he _would_ punish her/

"Please, look at them." He commanded.

She met eyes with Christian and was instantly drawn to him. "May I get up, Master?" She asked, knowing she might illicit a punishment if she didn't.

"Yes, if you wish to inspect them." He answered.

She wandered off his lap and the whole room noticed the sparks between her and Christian, including her master. She passed him and went to Edge. She touched his hair and smiled, nodding. She went to Gangrel and sneered. Then she went back to Christian and her whole world dissolved, leaving just the two of them.

Her master noticed this and tugged tightly on her leash, almost choking her. "Come to my lap." She did as she was told and he whispered in her ear, "We will have a chat about this, Luna." She shuddered against him and slumped, knowing she would be tortured by sex this night.

"You are all dismissed. All of you get out of my presence." The Undertaker ordered. All of them filed out, Bradshaw and Farooq guarding the doors. "Now, that I have you to myself."

"Please, Master." Luna begged. He grabbed her and slapped her hard. "Master, I do not wish to be with him. I serve you."

"Silence, bitch!" He roared, hitting her again, but careful not to bruise her. "You want him in your bed. Do not lie to me!"

"Master, I serve you!" Luna cowered before him and kissed the hem of his robe. "Please, my lord. I serve you." She whispered, wishing to please him.

"You will never look at him again." He answered, knowing she had learned her lesson through his punishment. "If you do, I will make you watch me torture him. I will no longer torture you, dear Luna. Your favorite of the Brood will take your punishments. All of them." His evil grin made her shiver. "Back on your pillow." He left her there.

She went back to her pillow and knelt on it, waiting anxiously for her master to return, hating to be without him for very long. Edge stumbled through the door.

"I'm supposed to watch you while they go to the ring." Edge mumbled.

"Then sit beside me and we shall watch." She smiled. "Is that man your brother?"

"Christian?" Edge smiled, noticing her eyes light up. "Yes, you have taken a fancy to him, haven't you?" When she nodded, he smiled. "Do you like his hair?" He asked, chuckling. Chicks dig the hair.

"Master is angry with me and with him." She said. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's quiet, sweet, kind. You would like him." Edge looked at the screen and saw the Corporation. "Looks like your master is in trouble."

"Oh, no!" She couldn't look anymore. "I have to help him." She unhooked her leash and her gown billowed behind her as Edge tried to keep up. She ran fast in her bare feet and ran down the ramp to help her lord. The Corporation ran to stop her, but the Acolytes found new strength when they saw their lord's pet. She made it to where Shane was going to chair the Undertaker and shielded her lord with her body.

CRACK! She fell to the floor of the ring and the Undertaker realized that Shane had touched his property, with a steel chair. He was very upset. He signaled for Edge to gather her from the ring and take her to the infirmary. Edge complied and did so. On the way to the infirmary, she stirred.

"Is Master angry with me?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Edge responded truthfully, placing her on the table. "Steel chair. Fix it."

The medical staff set to work and found she had bruises. The Undertaker came in and picked her up. He sighed, knowing she was only trying to protect him. She had never done that before, but then again, his Ministry had always had the upper hand.

"Luna, I am not angry at you." He whispered to her. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth in his words. "I will get Shane for hurting you. No one touches my property without permission."

Luna knew those words were not just for Shane. "No one, Master." She said. He settled her in HIS chair. She looked at him and went to move, but he kept her there.

He stood and looked at his Ministry. "This is a travesty. We must teach Shane that he must not touch my property."

"We could pummel him." Bradshaw suggested.

"How about we crucify him?" Mideon asked.

"I like that idea." Paul Bearer agreed. "Lord Undertaker?"

"Capture him and bring him to me." He ordered. He gathered Luna in his arms and carried her to his limousine. Edge and Paul Bearer joined them.  
"How is she?" Paul asked.

"A few bruises. She will be fine with rest. Luna, you did a very brave thing. You came to save me and sacrificed your well being for me. Now, I know you will never leave my side, will you?" The Undertaker asked.

"No, I shall never leave you, Master." Luna answered, but she answered it with affection, rather than with automatic responses. She didn't understand. Her master forced her into servitude, so why was she beginning to fall for him? Was Christian just an infatuation, then?

They arrived at the hotel and she was carried by Edge to the Undertaker's suite. She was laid on the bed as the Undertaker took a shower. She waited patiently for him and she wanted to tell him how she really felt, but would he love her back?

She remembered how he broke her and she had enjoyed it, every moment. He came out and got into his pajamas. He lay beside her and she set her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about, Luna?" He asked.

"May I speak freely, Master?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Master, I think I love you." She said, gaining courage. "You protect me and care for me, I don't mind that you punish me."  
"You are in love with your captor." He sighed. "And Christian takes your punishments now."

"You do not feel the same?" Luna asked, losing her nerve.

He couldn't lie to her or hurt her feelings. "I am not sure how I feel about you, Luna. We can discuss this at another time. Sleep and heal."  
She snuggled against him and fell asleep. She dreamt of her lord, but shifted and shivered in fear as she relived Shane taking a steel chair to her. She protected him because she couldn't bear to lose him. But was it because she really loved him or because she was under his spell? She was so unsure and the dreams she was having didn't help the situation.

Waking the next morning, she found that only Paul Bearer was in the room. She sat up and gasped, careful not to hurt herself. "Where is my lord?"

"He will be coming back. He wants me to keep an eye on you." Paul said, reading his book. "You alright? That steel chair cracked you good."

"I have to protect him, no matter what the cost. Although, he doesn't seem to feel the same for me." Luna said sadly.

"How do you know?"

"He would have covered me and shielded me like I had him. It's like he was frozen in his place." Luna had no idea that Undertaker was listening to her through the door. "I guess I just wish I wasn't so useless to him. I am trying though. I am staying away from that Christian fellow, like I promised."

"Paul, we are ready to go to the arena." The Undertaker opened the door. He knew she didn't lie to anyone. "Why don't you get dressed in a different gown, Luna?"

"What color, my lord?"

"White, for your purity of heart." He smiled at her. "Go on and be careful of your bruising, Luna. We need to take care of it so it heals."

"Of course, Master." She smiled warmly. Maybe she should get injured more often and he would always be nicer to her.

They arrived in the arena and Luna wasn't even put on her leash. She was seated in the Undertaker's chair again and she had no idea what was going on. She sat and stayed there; even when the Undertaker was speaking he stood next to the chair. She was speechless; it was like she was a queen, not the slave that she always played. He still played with her hair, but she didn't mind it so much.

"Now, did you capture Shane?" The Undertaker asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes, Lord. He is in a secure location." Mideon answered.

"Good, now it is time to announce to the world who you are, Luna." The Undertaker picked her up. "Mine."

"Yes, my lord." Luna hated being carried, but she didn't want to argue.

They walked out to the music and the crowd was booing, but the woman was in white. It was all of a sudden quiet, wanting to know who she was.

"Who is she, JR?" King asked, excitedly. "Why is she with him?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, this woman," The Undertaker set Luna on her feet and took the microphone from Paul Bearer who had been holding it up to his lips. "She has been with the Ministry against her will." Luna stared at the Undertaker, wondering if she would be crucified. "She serves me and she belongs to me. Anyone caught touching her, whether they are in the Ministry or not, will pay this penalty."

Shane McMahon was brought out on the Undertaker's symbol. "That's Shane McMahon, King. He steel-chaired that young woman." The cross was lit on fire.

"Shane, you will never touch my property again. Tell Kane I said hi." The Undertaker cackled as the symbol burned. Luna backed away, but was caught by Edge.

"I wouldn't run away." Edge whispered.

"I'm not. I just hate to see this side of him." She whispered back.

"Edge, bring her to me." The Undertaker said darkly. When Luna reached him, he clutched her arm and made sure she could not get away. She struggled briefly, then realized it was a futile effort at best.

"Christian will suffer for this." He whispered to her.

The symbol burned as the Ministry exited, Luna with the Undertaker. The firefighters rushed in to put it out as they exited. Her lord unceremoniously threw Luna to her pillow and chuckled darkly.

"That will teach Shane." He turned to Luna. "How dare you try to escape?"

"I didn't, my lord. I am still here. I just do not like that side of you."

"Get used to it." He sneered. "I command your silence." She said nothing. "Just because you are bruised doesn't mean I will be lenient. You are mistaken." She stared at the edge of her velvet pillow as he reattached her leash. "Since you cannot be trusted with freedom, I will make your rules stricter. It is for your own good."

She whimpered, but didn't try to talk back. "Yes, Master." She sounded defeated and Christian wondered what he could go to save this poor girl who seemed to love a monster.

"Step forward, Christian." The Lord of Darkness ordered. "You will take Luna's ten lashes for her disobedience." He was brought the whip and Christian was stripped of his shirt. The Undertaker looked at Edge. "Hold her, she is not to be harmed."

He went to Christian as Edge held Luna down on her velvet pillow. He did one lash, but Christian didn't move from his spot.

Luna winced at every lash and by the tenth, she had tear-stained cheeks. Christian must really love her, not worrying about his body like that.

Her master gave the whip to Paul and went to Luna. He held her face, making her look into his cold green eyes. She looked fearful, good. "This proves how much I know you love him, _my slave._" He spat. He licked a falling tear and let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Luna. This is a Ministry/Later fanfiction with a very sadistic Deadman. You have been warned.

Chapter 2

Christian looked at the dejected young woman and resolved to save her, even if it killed him in the process. She looked at the edge of her pillow as her master sat in his chair and regarded all of them. Christian didn't dare look at Luna when the Lord of Darkness rested his eyes upon him.

The Lord of Darkness stroked Luna's hair, not that she minded. But being told that she was basically worth nothing to her lord had rattled her a little bit. She was unsure if it was part of his game, but she would play along out of fear. She just hoped someone could save her, but was that what she truly wanted?

The Undertaker looked at Luna. He had broken her again. He smiled at her and thought about what he had done. She was his property and she would be treated however he saw fit. He smirked at Christian and knew that the boy was thinking of his slave, thinking of rescuing her. He would fix that.

Getting to their room at the hotel, the Undertaker put her leash at the top right post on the bed. She was shaking with fear and he liked that. He took his shower and brushed his long hair to perfection.

"Luna, come here." He called from the bathroom. She did as she was told and he unhooked her leash. "I try to do what I think is best for you." He turned on the water and was going to give her a bath. She said nothing. "Strip."

She did so and the gown fell from her body, her paleness made her look like a goddess, but she knew she would never be one. Her master was cold and unforgiving and the sooner she realized that, the better off she would be.

"Get in the bathtub." He ordered after he had filled it. He washed her and she shivered at his touch. "You like it when I pamper you?"

"Yes, Master." She replied. "I…"

"You what? Speak."

"I wanted to ask you a question, my lord." She replied shyly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you hurt my feelings in front of your Ministry, but then take care of me when we are alone?"

She was very perceptive, he thought. He didn't answer her for a long moment. In fact, he ignored her question, but she did not press. He would give his answer in time. The Undertaker watched her as she took her bath. She was still pale, but there was a glow about her as she hummed a tune.

Luna had learned to accept the fact that Undertaker would always watch her when she was in the bathtub. She didn't like that she had no privacy, but she never voiced it after she had asked the first time for him to leave. She was always polite and the Ministry did not mind her. They always commented about how she was a good servant.

After her bath, she toweled off and dressed in her black negligée. She crawled into bed and the Undertaker did not refasten her leash. He turned to her and held her in his arms and smiled at her.

"You are a very good servant to me, Luna." He began. "That is why I have decided to give you more. You will not have to wear the leash any longer. Do not hesitate to voice your concerns to me. I will no longer punish you as I do the others."

"Why are you doing this, my lord?" She asked, unsure.

"You are to become my special slave. I want you to be and I believe you are ready. You proved it by taking that chair for me. No one thought you would come to my aid."

"But Shane was going to hurt you and I couldn't just do nothing." She said.

"That is why you were not punished for it. You are my special slave now and you must still obey me, but now the Ministry serves you as well. Edge will be your bodyguard. You are not allowed to go anywhere without him or I. You do not need both of us, but I would prefer if you would only go if both of us are available. I will not be angry if just Edge goes with you." He stated. "Now, let's sleep. I have a big day announcing this to the Ministry."

*~*~*~

The next day passed like any other for Luna. She stayed in the hotel room with Edge and the Undertaker left to tell the Ministry his plans. Edge was smiling at her and she got this creepy feeling.  
"Edge, quit smiling at me." She said quietly, looking at him from her spot on the bed. She was flipping through the channels on the television and she sighed because nothing was on. "I don't understand. He always flip-flops, before I was his slave, now I am his special slave. I don't know what to do."

"Christian is worried about you." Edge confessed to her. "He keeps asking about you when the two of us are alone. I reassured him you are fine, with the exception of those bruises, but he is still worried."

"Does it effect him more than it should?" She asked.

"No, but he is getting really worried, especially now that the Lord is making the announcement that the Ministry will be serving you. He's bitter because I get your presence every day and he has to survive on when the Ministry is altogether." Edge found it easy to talk to her. She had a warmth that everyone in the Ministry lacked and he liked that.

"I just don't know what to expect anymore. His moods are getting more sporadic and I can't help but wonder if he is losing his mind. Especially since his brother is in the Corporation." She sighed.

"Not by choice." Edge assured her. "You like Kane? Didn't he kidnap you?"

"Yes, but he was forced to. He is not the monster people make him out to be. I think he is that way because everyone says that is how he is."

"You really like those two, don't you?" Edge smiled. She was too kindhearted to be in the Ministry.

"I do and I worry a lot about them. Kane promises that one day I will escape." The Undertaker was at the door, but stopped when he heard that. "From the Ministry and he will help me, but I don't want to leave. I mean, when my lord is not in a bad mood, he is kind to me. He lets me have fun and he doesn't mind when I read. I can handle his bad moods, I just wish they wouldn't happen so often." She looked down and sighed.

"The Lord means well, I am sure." Edge said. "Besides, you are fit to be his. You are beautiful, kind, everything the Ministry needs. If the Corporation ever got their hands on you because of me, I could never forgive myself."

The Undertaker chose that moment to enter the room. Luna bowed low, not wishing to anger him. He came to her and pet her hair. "Luna, you have to go. It is not safe here. The Corporation is waiting for me to leave. They followed me. Kane is with them."

Her eyes lit up at this news. "Kane?" She looked down at the floor, then at Edge. "What do you plan to do then?"

"I overheard Kane talking to the Corporation. He convinced them that he could kidnap you again. But he will protect you. I do not trust him, but you do." The Undertaker looked at the door. "Edge, time for us to go. Luna needs her sleep."

"Yes, Lord Undertaker." They made for the door and exited.

Luna sighed; just what game was he playing with her now? She really did love him, but sometimes he was unsure how much she could trust either brother. The door was suddenly forced open and she screamed, seeing Kane and Shane McMahon.

"Kane!" She whispered. "Kane, don't play into his plans." But Shane came up to her, badly burned it seemed, and slapped her across the face.

"Your lord isn't here to help you. Kane, take her." She whimpered as he gently picked her up and she tried to struggle, but it was useless. They had played right into her lord's hands and she feared the worst was yet to happen.

*~*~*~

The Corporation locker room did not look bigger than the Ministry's, but for some unknown reason, it didn't have the homey feel the Ministry lock room did. She was waiting for someone from the Ministry to rescue her and she felt utterly alone without her Lord Undertaker to protect her.  
Kane had never given her the same feelings the Undertaker did. She was grateful for that sometimes. She needed to love only one. Christian stumbled into the room, beaten. Shane stood up and had Kane grab him.

Christian struggled, but when he saw Luna he stopped. "Look, Shane, I know what they are planning. If you let me join, I can help you." He looked at Luna.

"You want to betray the Undertaker?" Shane looked amused.

"No!" Luna screamed. "How could you even think to betray him?"

"Because I intent to buy your freedom." Christian answered. She was speechless. "Shane, I join the Corporation and you free Luna. I will feed you secrets from the Ministry, just give her up. They have no plans to come after her."

Shane thought on this for a moment as a tear slid down Luna's cheek. They weren't coming for her? Why not? He really didn't care about her. She let her tears flow, it didn't matter to her anymore. She would go straight to Mr. McMahon's office and talk him into revamping her status into a Diva so she can get her revenge on him for breaking her heart. Or what if Christian was lying?

"Fine, but I will tell you what you need to find out from the Ministry and she goes free. I want regular reports, now go." Shane answered. She bolted out the door before anyone could move.

She ran down the hall to the Ministry locker room, tears flowing freely. She opened the door only to find her lord, alone. She ran into his arms.

"Were you going to come for me? Christian said—" She said, franticly. He hugged her and said nothing. "My lord?"

He wanted to separate her from Christian, at all costs. She needed to be all his. "Christian lied to you. I would go after you, always. Why would you doubt your master?" He saw the dark seeds of doubt start to destroy her love for Christian, just what he wanted to happen.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." She bowed her head as the Ministry filed in. Christian wasn't among them. She assumed he was spying from the shadows.

"With Christian gone and my servant back, I want to take down the Corporation." Her lord began. "I need Kane gone." Bradshaw and Farooq stepped forward. "I want a… gentler touch, gentlemen." He looked at Luna.

"As you wish." Luna stopped bowing and sat on her pillow, wondering how she could punish Christian by using Kane.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Luna. This is a Ministry/Later fanfiction with a very sadistic Deadman. You have been warned.

Chapter 3

Luna sat in the boiler room alone, later that night. She had an assignment and she intended to carry it out. The Undertaker made it clear that Kane needed to be gone, so that was what she would do.

She heard the raspy breathing of her demented foe and sucked in a breath. Kane stepped into the firelight and she shivered involuntarily. He grabbed her and kissed her roughly, much to her surprise.

She broke the kiss and backed away. "What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Kissing you." He rasped.

"I belong to your brother. He will hurt you." She replied coldly. Kane just started laughing at her. "You need to destroy Christian." She said suddenly.

Kane looked at her quizzically. "I thought you loved him."

"He betrayed my lord." She answered.

"That is not why." Kane smirking, knowing the real reason. "He lied to you and you want revenge."

"Does it matter?" Luna asked.

"Yes!" Kane yelled. "Because if you don't acknowledge it, it will fester and you'll be like me."

"I could never be like you." Luna answered, turning away to leave. "Destroy him, Kane, and my brother will give you the woman Lita for your services."

"He would dare think I could not get her on my own?" He seethed, grabbing her arm and yanking her around to face him. "I am fully capable of it on my own."

"All you know is terror tactics. She won't go for that." Luna whispered.

Kane smirked again. "And you are the lamb to my brother's slaughter." She looked up at him with horror. "What? You did not know? He wants to sacrifice you, but it's better if you don't know. He thinks you are willing to die for him."

"I am." She said. "Please let go."

"I speak the truth and you know it." Kane looked her in her eyes, her very soul. "My brother will not hesitate to put you in harm's way. After all, you are here with me now, aren't you?" He snickered and let her go.

She ran away from him and he laughed, knowing that his poison would make Luna his in time. She ran down the hall to the Ministry locker room and was met with curious faces as she entered and slammed the door.

Christian and Edge were the only ones there. She ran into Edge's arms and began to sob into his embrace. The Undertaker had instructed the two brothers to wait for Luna while the rest of the Ministry went to the ring.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Edge asked, concerned.

"The Undertaker is going to sacrifice me!" She cried, not knowing that there was a camera in the room. The brothers looked at each other and knew that the Undertaker had instructed them about the camera, but this was not the news they were hoping for. Even the Undertaker looked a bit perturbed in the ring.

"He would never—" Edge cut himself off. This was her lord they were talking about. "I want to know where you got that information."

"Is it true?" Luna asked. Edge shrugged and she became terrified. "Kane told me that I was my master's lamb to the slaughter." She broke down and sobbed harder. "I don't want to die. I—" The crying drowned out her words and Edge carried her to the bench and laid her down. He covered her with a blanket and ordered her to sleep, then turned to his brother. He was sure she was asleep.

"Christian, this Corporation ploy is working perfectly, but I am worrying about Kane's affect on her. He is poisoning her and we need to find the truth."

Christian looked at him. "She belongs to the Lord of Darkness. You have no claim to her and neither do I."

"Our lord trusts me with her. I am her bodyguard and I will do what it takes to protect her from that demented pyromaniac!" He screamed. He speared his brother into the door and stood up. "You have no right!" Edge kicked him aside and opened the door. He manhandled Christian out the door and slammed it shut.

The Undertaker smiled at the whole display. He didn't have to do anything to get rid of the quiet blond who loved his slave. Thanks to his own brother, Kane. The Ministry left the ring and found Christian stumbling around.

The Ministry was left outside the door, as the Lord of Darkness entered to find Edge nowhere in sight. "Edge?" He appeared in the door to the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, my lord." Edge rasped out. Darkness had tainted the bodyguard. Good.

"Luna." The Undertaker gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes at her master's voice. Tears flowed freely once more and she looked away. "What's wrong? You have never turned away from me like this before."

"Is it true?" Luna whispered.

"What is true?"

"That you will sacrifice me? Is Kane speaking the truth?"

"If he was?"

"Then I would gladly end my life." Luna looked at him. "I belong to you, it was not by choice at first. I fell in love with you and now I pay for it by watching Christian betray his brother so."

"How did he betray Edge?" The Undertaker was curious of what she thought of the split, even though he hid it well.

"He said that Edge didn't have a claim to me, which is true. But Edge still guards me and Edge speared Christian into the door." She pointed at the split in the door. "Edge threw him out and I witnessed the whole thing, with them thinking I was asleep."

"I see." He looked into her eyes and she still wanted an answer, whether it terrified her or not. "I have yet to decide if I will sacrifice you. Perhaps I'll make you my bride." He smirked at her and she looked at him. "Would you like that? Forever bound to your master?"

She stared at him. "Why is everyone against you, my lord?"

This he had not expected. But he welcomed it; he could use it to poison her further. "The people can't see the darkness. I am trying to save them."

"But if they do not wish to, they are lost in the light forever. I wish that they would accept you as their savior, Master. I have."

He looked at her. "Next week, you will become my bride." He smiled at her and looked at her black gown. "I have a more beautiful gown for you to wear."

*~*~*~

The next week had come and she was forced to be without her lord. Edge protected her from Christian, Kane, and any other threat that could be possibly. Then he brought her to be dressed while the Acolytes stood guard outside.

She bathed in lavender and was given a towel by Edge. He helped her into her black thong underwear. She sighed as he lifted the flowing chiffon gown over her head and watched as it cascaded over her legs. The sleeves, velvet, encircled her arms as she had her hair dried by Sable. Sable was there as a threat was made to Vince about her and the Undertaker would let her go as soon as his bride was finished. Her hair was done curly down her back and Luna applied the black eyeliner as she waited for Sable to finish. She looked stunning. Now, she had to remember to be modesty and resist her lord.

The Acolytes escorted her, not knowing that Christian was watching. Luna was led to the symbol and she bowed before it with them. Edge escorted her and the Ministry entered first, with Edge waiting with Luna.

"McMahon, it is a shame you cannot save an innocent woman from my treachery. I cannot wait to ravish her. I am not responsible for what is about to happen. You failed to deliver those documents." The Undertaker growled into the microphone.

Edge entered with Luna and the crowd had sympathy for Luna. She was placed beside the Lord of Darkness and kept herself from looking at him with anything except fear. She looked at Paul Bearer.

"Dearly and Beloved, we gather this evening to join Luna in an unholy union with the Lord of Darkness. Tonight, Luna will step from the light on this evil cesspool mortal world into the sanctuary of eternal darkness. Keeping this in mind, will you Luna, accept the purity of evil and take the Lord of Darkness as your master and your spouse?" Paul asked.

She looked at the Undertaker, who glared at her threatening, but she could not answer, so her lord answered for her. "She does."

"Do you the Lord of Darkness accept Luna, her body, her mind, her soul, and even her breath unto yourself and allow her to bear your offspring?"

"I do." He looked at her, as Luna shivered in fear. What the Undertaker couldn't believe was that no one was stopping him.

"By the power vested in me by the Lord of Darkness, I now pronounce you as the unholy union of darkness. You may now kiss your bride!" Paul said.

The Undertaker kissed her, a searing, lustful kiss as Steve Austin came down. The Undertaker turned and the Ministry assaulted Austin. The Undertaker took the microphone and looked at Austin. "You are too late. She belongs to me forever." The arena went dark and when the lights came back on, the Undertaker, Edge, and Luna were gone as the Ministry assaulted Austin yet again.

The Undertaker grabbed Luna upon entering the locker room and threw her to her pillow, as she looked on him in horror. Something had happened during that ceremony and she was scared as to what it was.

"Edge." The Lord of Darkness said in an evil voice. "You have the power of darkness flowing through you. Destroy Kane and leave me and my wife." Edge exited quietly and shut the door behind him, leaving the couple alone.

"My lord?" She looked at him with fear.

"You are my precious treasure." The Undertaker looked at her with greedy eyes. "You make the darkness in me grow stronger with every breath. That ceremony made me more powerful than I had ever hoped to become." He grabbed her by her hair. "And I have you to thank for it, my dear."

"Please, my lord. You are hurting me." Luna begged.

"Good." He let go. "You are my servant forever. You said that in your vows. I am your master and you will do as you are told."

She looked at him and he looked serious. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and he slapped her. She looked at him in horror, that he would even try to hit her and he met her gaze.

"You will not cry in my presence." The Undertaker ordered. "Take that gown off. You are to wear nothing but your underwear in my presence, unless I say otherwise." He licked his lips with lust. "I believe that way, I am exposed to your…assets and I can take advantage of them."

She nodded and stripped down to her black thong and bra. He saw that she was already wet. She whimpered, as he came near and her lord touched the wetness. He smelled it throughout the room immediately and smiled.

"Good slave." He sat on his throne. "Come, sit on my lap." She did so and she looked at him. "What would you like?"

"Nothing, my lord."

"As a wife should always be. Master will take care of you, Luna." He began to play with her absent-mindedly as the Ministry knew it was time to walk in. They had set the meeting time before the promo in the ring. She grew flustered, being played with in the Ministry's presence, but she quickly started to enjoy it when her lord when faster.

"If any of you touch her, or mar her skin, I will personally kill you myself. By embalming you alive." The Undertaker said with a deadly tone. "She is too important to be tainted with anything but my evil and darkness." He rubbed her clit hard, forcing his wife to spray all over him. He smiled at her and she looked into his eyes, trying to determine if he would sacrifice his wife or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Luna. This is a Ministry/Later fanfiction with a very sadistic Deadman. You have been warned.

Chapter 4

For once, Luna was allowed to wear something more than a bra and underwear. She looked at her black gown and sighed. It would never be the same. Ever since the Undertaker took her the night of their black wedding, he was pure evil. She sobbed when she was alone and never knew that Christian was watching her.

Christian had saved his brother, Edge, from the darkness and was constantly in hiding from the Ministry. If the Undertaker ever got a hold of him…he shuttered as she played with her hair. She looked so melancholy these days.

Luna knew she was nothing more than a prize. Whoever had her, had the key to absolute power. She had learned that long ago from her mother. Her mother loved her dearly and when she had died, the Undertaker came for her.

*~*~*~

**Flashback**

_Her mother looked at her daughter and sighed. "It is time you know the truth, child." A small sigh came from the young girl and she looked at her mother. "You are very special indeed. You are the key to absolute darkness and there are those who will want to possess you. To them, you are nothing but a prize for their success. But if you can find one who loves you and not what you are…then you have truly found happiness." _

"_Where is father, Mother?" The redhead asked. Her black eyes full of wonder. _

"_He is dead. Your mother is dying as well. The Lord of Darkness will come for you, my dear Luna. You were named for the ruler of the night…the moon. You have a gift, child, to deal with life. You do not need your hands." Her mother was all about the cryptic. She hugged her daughter. "I love you." _

_Her mother died and the Lord of Darkness appeared to her and grabbed her. "Your mother cannot protect you anymore, woman." _

_She struggled to no avail and she was taken to a dark room where she was stripped and thrust into new black clothing. _

"_You are now mine." The Lord regarded her coldly, clearly not caring that she had just lost her mother._

*~*~*~

Christian looked at her and realized that she was a woman who needed to be loved. She was a prize to these men and she would remain so, if she didn't try to get away. He would try to help her, but only if she wanted the help.  
Still, she was alone. He stepped out of the shadows and knocked on the door. The door opened and he stepped inside, as the door shut with no help on its own.

"Christian?" Luna looked at the man and smiled. "I've missed your presence."

"I am here to help you escape. You need to leave before the Undertaker hurts you anymore." Christian said hastily.

"Christian, I can't leave him. He needs me as much as I need him." She touched his cheek. "I've missed you."

"What does he do for you? All he does is forbid you from doing things and he treats you like a whore." Christian didn't hear the Lord of Darkness come in. "He is poisoning you, Luna, and you need to leave before it is too late. I'll protect you."

"You can't protect me, but thank you for saying it." Luna did see her Lord, but kept talking to Christian. "I must stay. It is who I am. I have made my choice and you cannot hope to sway me from it."

"Luna, my love." Christian stopped and she flung the door open without getting up.

"Get out, Christian. My lord will hurt you if you don't obey my wishes." Luna looked at him coldly and he almost shivered under her scrutiny.

He left and Bradshaw closed the door and the Undertaker stepped from the shadows. He placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "That was very brave of you, my dear." She looked down. "Luna, I will not punish you. You stayed and I can never thank you enough for it, my love."

She looked at him. "You love my power, not me." She got up from her place and he grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"Suddenly, you have a backbone? Do I have to break you again?"

"Let go or I will make you let go." He held on, so she flung him across the room without so much as a flinch. "My lord, today, your Mistress awoke. Be thankful and you will succeed in taking Vince's company." Her black eyes smoldered as she looked at him.

"My, you have grown." He sneered.

"You have no right to speak to me that way." She looked him square in the eyes. "Luna is no longer here. Your docile little lamb is dead and I have taken her place."

He was intrigued. "Who are you?"

"I am the darkness, your power. If you try to destroy me, it will not work. I have seen everything you've done to Luna and you will not go unpunished for it."

"What is my punishment?"

"You love sex so much, so you will get to watch me fuck the one man you never wanted Luna to fuck." She sneered. "My name is Nereza, 'darkness'."

She turned to leave, but found him in her way. "My dear Nereza. You will not pacify me, woman. If you want your freedom, you must fight your way through me."  
She smirked and threw him into the door. "I win." She said, walking over him and out the door to a very surprised Bradshaw. "I'm leaving." She answered his unsaid question and walked down the hall to Christian's room.

She stopped before she got there, however. She was somehow drawn to the Lord of Darkness and she did not know why. She returned to the room and saw the true darkness in the Undertaker she was attracted to. Nereza knew she had to save him, but how could she? She knew he was drunk with power.

She sat down in his chair to his surprise and she looked at him coldly. "I am making you sick with power. You need to be healed. Ever since you married Luna, you have been like this." She stated.

"What do you care?" He sneered. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Not exactly." She answered, standing. "I wanted you to be happy. You are abusing your power and you can't see it." She looked at him. "You never used to manhandle Luna, even when you were angry. Sure, you would touch her, but she is a woman. She loved you and you desecrate her memory."

"Nereza, are you saying she is never coming back?" The Undertaker breathed.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." She walked out of the room once more to hide her tears. She loved Luna, though it destroyed her to tell him that Luna had no chance to come back.

It was entirely up to Luna. She was still in Nereza's body, somewhere. She remembered the day Luna was born. Her mother had taken Luna to the doctor and in the waiting room, put Nereza into Luna from her own body. Nereza didn't remember how, but when Luna had a daughter, she would be put into that daughter from Luna. It was her curse from long ago.

She had never deserved the curse for loving the King of her lands, but when his wife found out, she had no chance. The wife was a witch; she had bewitched the King and tricked him into thinking Nereza was the witch. It was untrue until the Queen had cursed her to be the darkness everyone feared. She could never die and would be doomed to repeating her life over and over again.

Luna had been a quiet child and Nereza always protected those who she shared a body with. It was a maternal instinct from the previous shared body, and she would always protect Luna. If the Undertaker thought that Luna wasn't coming back, it would be better for him. Maybe it would jolt him out of the darkness.

*~*~*~

Months had passed and Nereza had cleansed the darkness out of everyone who had been in the Ministry of Darkness with the Undertaker. The Acolytes and Paul Bearer had thanked her. Edge had hugged her and she cautioned him against the Undertaker for he could try again. Mideon and Viscera had reacted as if they were in a deep sleep. Christian had never been tainted in the first place because Luna had saved him by Christian wanting to save her.

But no one had seen the Undertaker for a long time. He had disappeared the night he thought Luna would never come back to him. The truth was, at least to the Undertaker, that he loved Luna. They had been married in real life, too, not just the WWF. She knew that the Undertaker had forced her to wed him both in and out of the ring.

Finally, he came back late one night and Nereza was startled from her meditation. She ran to the door and he knocked the door down. Outraged, she had asked what he was doing in the hotel room.

"You're my wife." He answered and kissed her hard.

"You married Luna, not me." She sneered.

"Are you not in her body? If she is gone forever, at least I still have her body."

She threw him into a wall, grabbed her bag and ran. She had never run away from a man before, but she needed to find Christian. She knocked on his door and found him playing cards with Edge.

"Christian, I need to sleep in your room for awhile." Nereza felt the sweat on her brow.

"Why? What's up?" Christian hugged her and took her bag.

"He's back and he wants me."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Luna. This is a Ministry/Later fanfiction with a very sadistic Deadman. You have been warned. The song in this chapter is "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet.

Chapter 5

She stayed in the room with Christian and the Undertaker became 'Big Evil.' Nereza had had enough and wanted to throw him around the ring a few times, but she didn't want to put Luna at risk.

The Undertaker had assaulted everyone in his path to find his wife and she had gone into hiding, becoming a virtual ghost. She finally emerged in the hallway, wearing an Edge & Christian T-shirt. She walked between them when they joined her and she was oddly quiet, even more than usual.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

"He's assaulting people to find me. I don't want you to get hurt." She answered.

"Too late." His deep voice said from behind her. He immediately started beating on the two brothers.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She became angry and threw him into the wall nearest to him. "Leave them alone! They are protecting me from you! You feel the need to beat up everyone to get to me. I am not coming back to you." She turned and walked away from him, but he was up and on her in a flash.

"Then we have to make sure you don't leave my side." He answered, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me, 'Taker."  
He grinned and ruffled her hair. He leaned down to kiss her and she kneed him in the groin. She began to run and this time, she succeeded. She hid out for the rest of the night and she tried desperately to forget all about the Undertaker.

She couldn't sleep. All Nereza could think about was 'Taker. What he was now, how he had hurt Edge & Christian, all because of her. She sat down at the table in her hotel room and listened to the radio.

"Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses"

She couldn't stop thinking about it, but the song was enticing and she got up and went to her balcony. She looked over the city and felt the tears in her eyes.

"I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is

A burning, consuming fire"

She realized at that moment that she couldn't keep running from him anymore. She had to be with him. She turned to a knock at the door. Hoping it was him, despite her anger, she answered the door to find Edge.

"Did he hurt you?" Edge asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me though." She answered.

"Luna…"

"Edge, Luna is gone. She has been gone since the night of my wedding to the Undertaker and I am sorry for that." Nereza tried to keep her eyes unreadable.

"I know. She was a docile little lamb and you are nothing like her." He whispered.

"You should go before you let me poison you again." She closed the door and locked it with a resounding _click_.

"You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far"

She looked at the clock and found she didn't even want to try to read it. She took a shower and let the hot water, pelt away her tears. She had to send everyone away; it was just the way it was.

"I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is

A burning, consuming fire"

She shivered and got out of the shower. She dressed and went to the door. Unlocking it and opening it, she saw him there.  
"I found you." He breathed as she backed away. He closed the door as he stepped through and locked it. "Nereza, don't hide from me."  
"Why not?"

"It's not like you. Your fire is beautiful."

"Get out." She said in response. He walked closer. "Get out. No good could come of our love." She yelled, throwing a pillow at him weakly.

"You can't even throw me out."  
"I'm not of your world. Luna was cursed from the day of her birth." She sat down on the bed and let the tears flow freely. "You hurt her and I cannot forgive you."

"But YOU love me, Nereza." He said with certainty.

"I love you, yes." She didn't try to deny it.

"So what's the problem?"  
"You are beating people for no reason. They were protecting me from your insanity!" She screamed. "GET OUT!"

He bowed low to her and turned to go to the door. "As you wish, Mistress."

She threw a pillow at the door after he left and sighed in frustration. What the hell was wrong with her? She wanted nothing to do with this anymore.

She left that night.

*~*~*~

Edge was nervously waiting for the woman when he knew he would face Undertaker at Wrestlemania 24. What was wrong with her? She hadn't said anything about that night, but he had kept contact with her all this time. She was finally coming back and he couldn't be happier.

She tentatively stepped through the door and hugged him. She looked around frantically and sighed. "Sorry, I am still a little paranoid."

"It's okay. My match with him is at the end of the night." Edge stated matter-of-factly.  
"I know. I will be rooting for you."

"Really?" Edge asked.

"Of course." She smiled and looked down at her red gown. 'I think this is appropriate, yes?"

"For the afterwards celebration? Absolutely." Edge smirked.

"Go beat him. I'll wait here." She shooed him out the door. He kissed her hand and departed.

She sighed and looked at the monitor as Edge did his entrance. "I can't help you, Edge, as much as you want me too." She looked at the screen and the arena was dark as the Undertaker appeared. "I still love you." She whispered, turning away from the screen and heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anyone in the WWE. I only own Luna. This is a Ministry/Later fanfiction with a very sadistic Deadman. You have been warned.

Chapter 6

It was officially 2008 and the Undertaker was the World Heavyweight Champion. She was excited and yet she dreaded it at the same time. When he won at Wrestlemania 24 against Edge, she was terrified. She had not seen her husband in seven years.

He was a conglomerate of all his personas and it was only a matter of time before he appeared to her. She shivered and knew he was near.

"Nereza." He rasped, coming out of the shadows.

Her first instinct was to run, like she had seven years ago, but how could she? Luna was still in love with him. Nereza decided to give him a chance.

He embraced her and she stiffened immediately. "I will not hurt you." He let her go and looked into her eyes. "Do not fear me, woman."

"How can I not?" She whispered. "I saw what you did to me and I was fine for the seven years I was alone."

"You still love me." He stated.

"I've always loved you. Don't make me feel like I don't."

"I am the World Heavyweight Champion. Does this not please you?"

"Gold is not what pleases me. You please me. If you are happy with the gold around your waist, I will not stop you."

"Where is Luna?" He asked.

"She still hides from you, afraid of your wrath." Nereza answered.

"Is she coming back?"  
"I don't know." She confessed. "I really don't know."

"I want her to come back."  
"Why so you can hurt her again?"

"So she can be with me. I know she wants to be with me." He answered.

"So, it doesn't change what you are doing. She cannot live like she did, in constant fear of you. Take care of her, Undertaker. My darkness cannot harm you like it did before. If you love her, you will take care of her." Nereza said. "Will you?"

"I will. Let me tell her myself."

She sat on the couch and lay down. "She will wake up, not I. If she really wants to come out." She fell asleep and all the champion could do was wait.

He waited for a couple of hours until finally she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked down out of habit. "Luna?" He asked. She looked up in recognition.

"My lord." She answered in a whisper.

"You are my wife, don't hide from me." He said.

"You have your championship. I am glad." She looked at him. "You look older."

"You haven't seen me in ten years, my dear." He chuckled. "We will catch up, I promise you."

"You won your match." She stated. "I watched some of it, but I don't know if I can look at you anymore."  
"My Luna, always to the point."

She smiled at that. "Will you let me be friends with Edge?" She asked innocently.

"I would prefer if you weren't, but I can't stop you."  
"Thank you!" She was genuinely happy and ran to tell Edge the good news. When she got there, he was yelling at Vickie over losing the title.  
"How you could you let him take it from me? He doesn't need it like I do." Edge was saying.

"I know, baby. We can have you face him to get it back at Backlash." She suggested.

"Fine, but you better fix this."  
"Who are you?" Vickie sneered.

"Edge." She whispered.  
"Luna! You're back!" Edge looked at her, then at Vickie. "What are you doing here?"  
"He's letting me be friends with you again."

"That's wonderful. Tell him that he and I have a rematch at Backlash."

"This is the Undertaker's bitch?" Vickie asked. Edge almost punched her in the face.

"She isn't a bitch. She's married to him. Through no fault of her own. He wed her when he still had the Ministry."

"You actually married the man?"

"I had no choice, Ma'am." She quickly bowed and turned to Edge. "I'll be with him, but you can come find me and I will wish you luck before your rematch." She smiled at him and she walked out.

"Luna…" Edge started but she was gone.

Back in the Undertaker's dressing room, she was sobbing on the couch. He came out and sat beside her. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Vickie called me your bitch, but Edge defended me. I like him. Why do you hate him so?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He brushed them away and realized that his wife knew little of the world she was in and he had to educate her. "I don't hate him. We are fighting because it is our job."

"Please, don't fight over me." Luna hugged him. "I like him a lot. Him and his brother and I promise I will always stay with you."  
He smiled at her. "I know, Luna."

*~*~*~

She was so excited. Everything was going well for her. Christian was back, but she had yet to see him. However, she and Edge were good friends and the Undertaker was a lot more lenient with her. She was even friends with John Morrison and a few others around the locker room.

"Randy was leering at me again, love." She said as she entered the Undertaker's dressing room on the night of Wrestlemania.

"Was he? I'll go straighten him out." Captain Charisma stepped from the shadows.

"Christian!" She hopped into his arms. "I missed you."

"You stuck this marriage thing out?" Christian asked, suddenly worried.

"Yes. I ran away and I kept contact with your brother."

Christian turned even more serious. "Christian." Her husband addressed, coming from the bathroom.

"Undertaker, hope you make that streak 17-0." Christian said cordially.

"I will." He said.

"Let's talk and catch up later, Luna. I got a Money in the Bank Match to get to." He extended his hand, but Luna hugged him instead.

"Come watch Undertaker's match with me, Christian." Luna said excitedly.

"I still forget she is still a child sometimes." The Undertaker answered. "I want you to come and be with her Christian. Just think of it as a gift or consolation for being kicked from my Ministry." There was a ghost of a smile.

"Sure." Christian said and hurried out.

"I think you scared him, love."

"I meant to, Luna."

She wondered why, but Nereza and the Undertaker had saved her and she was exactly where she wanted to be. She decided this as she watched Christian's match.


End file.
